From this moment
by Extraordinary Gibblet
Summary: How James and Lily got together in 7th year


When James came back from roaming the corrider for the third time in a row he found Lily Evans still sitting in the head compartment looking green with her eyes closed. When she heard him enter the compartment she didn't even open her eyes but she suddenly felt the room going dark. Opening her eyes she saw James pulling down the shades.

"What are you doing?"

"I assume seeing everything passing by is making you sick. That and food so I didn't bring food and we don't reach Hogwarts for another couple of hours so I thought that would help."

"Yeah it does … thanks." James holds out his hand and Lily finds some juice. "Where did you get this?"

"One of the first years mum packed it for him. He was complaining that she thought he was a baby packing him a lunch and they were trying to figure out how to get rid of it. Him and his friends didn't want to seem like babies." Lily smiles,

"Thanks, just what I needed." Lily sips the juice for a few minutes. "Where's your other half?"

"Sirius? He's out there flirting with Alice Wagner … I don't think he'll ever leave her alone." Lily smiles,

"He hasn't noticed the ring on her finger yet?" James frowns, "Frank asked her to marry him over the summer." James laughs.

"I guess not. Are you okay Evans? You look a little green." Lily groans,

"Yeah, I always get motion sickness but this hit me for some reason really bad this year. When I have motion sickness I can't really keep anything down while moving."

"Oh, the way you keep running to the bathroom I wondered if you were pregnant or something." Lily doesn't say anything and James frowns. "That was a joke."

"I wish it were."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, with my … well I thought he was the love of my life. He took off claiming the baby wasn't his and my parents kicked me out of the house when they found out."

"Where are you staying?"

"I've been staying with some friends of Professor Dumbledore the Weasley's. I wrote him that I couldn't attend school because I had to go to a home for unwed teenage mothers … I have to give this baby up either way so ..."

"Why? I mean I know school's hard but ..."

"How am I going to be a mom when I don't want the baby and we don't believe in abortion. How am I going to continue my head girl duties when I can't even start them here on the train?"

"I don't know but surely there's a way."

"Yeah, Molly offered to keep the baby letting me see him or her when I want until I finish school but what kind of choice is that? I won't be able to work, I can't see him or her but Chrsistmas and Spring Break … they're going to think Molly's mummy by the time I graduate ..."

"Did you talk about this with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah and he suggested it too but they can't afford another kid right now and how am I going to feed it if I can't even see him or her daily?" Some kids came running down the hall.

"James, there's a fight at the other end of the train." James takes off and Lily groans laying back. She did want her baby but knew she couldn't give it the life it deserved. When James returned he had Sirius with him and they were laughing.

"What happened?"

"This knucklehead was arguing with that other knucklehead head and the 2nd year thought they would come to blows." Lily looks at Sirius.

"Tell me the knucklehead head is Remus and not Severus."

"Okay it was Remus." James shoves him. "It really was, he just stopped at the loo." James nods,

"Besides I would've brought him not Sirius back here. How are you feeling?"

"Better, the juice helped thanks." When Remus joins them James was getting ready to go on another round and Sirius frowns.

"Didn't you make the last rounds and go break up the fight? Why can't Evans go this time?"

"Knock it off Sirius … I got it. I lost a bet to her so I have to do the rounds." Lily smiles,

"Thanks James but I got it." She started up the corrider before stopping and then rushing to the loo.

"Tell her I got the rounds." Sirius looks at Remus confused.

"She gets motion sickness. She rarely goes for rounds before."

"Oh ..." Sirius didn't believe them for a minute especially when Lily came back green. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Sirius nods before going through his bag and handing her a potion.

"My cousin said these came in handy when she was pregnant." Lily looks at the motion sickness pills in her hand then to Sirius. "Remus said you have motion sickness so it's kind of the same thing right?" Lily nods,

"Thanks, where's James?"

"He said that he's got this."

"Thanks," Lily took the morning sickness pills before looking at Sirius. "Why do you have morning sickness pills in your bag?" Sirius shrugs,

"She told me to bring them in case someone needed them. I don't want to be caught at school with them so ..." Lily nods as James returns.

"Thanks Potter,"

"You're welcome Evans." James did rounds twice more and broke up an actual fight before they reached Hogwarts and got off the train.

"Potter do you think you can escort the carriages up to the castle? I'm not feeling so hot so riding in the carriages ..." James frowns,

"Are you sure? I mean I can walk with you if you want." Lily shakes her head.

"Thanks but McGonagall will freak if both of us disappear. She knows what's going on so it won't be so weird."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Sirius joins them.

"I'll walk with her if you don't mind Lily."

"No, I'll be glad for the company." All three stare at her. "It's late and I don't feel good and you have to go on the carriages. Remus can help you control them Sirius is likely to stir up trouble."

"Okay, just don't turn your back on him." Lily rolls her eyes but they start walking after the carriages left.

"Do you know Andromeda Tonks?"

"Yeah, she's a medi witch training to be a healer at St. Mungo's where I … how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin and she told me to give you the pills. Well I was supposed to give them to James but I forgot about them until you got sick. I remember when she was pregnant with Dora and that reminded me."

"Oh, I'll have to be sure and thank her. They did help but I didn't want to risk the carriages." Sirius nods,

"Is James the father?"

"Is James the father … of what?" Sirius looks at her.

"The trolls … your baby of course." Lily shakes her head.

"He left me when he found out. I've been staying with some friends of Professor Dumbledore's the Weasley's this summer. If it wasn't for them I would've had to go to a home for unwed teenage mothers."

"What kind of parents do you have? What the hell is that?"

"I would go there and then the baby would be taken from me and given up for adoption. It would be the only real choice we have really."

"So you're keeping the baby?"

"Well no but now I can choose the parents, spend a little time with the baby and all that. Molly Weasley offered to keep the baby until I finish school but I don't have money to support him or her or …" She looks at Sirius. "Please don't tell anyone … Dumbledore, McGonagall, James and Pomfrey know but ..."

"There's nothing to tell Evans … it's not my secret to tell."

"Thanks Black," McGonagall was waiting for them at the castle.

"Is everything okay Ms. Evans?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting bad motion sickness and Black here walked with me so I wouldn't have to walk alone. I figured Remus could help James better then I could."

"That's fine, we just worried when you didn't walk in right away." They go into the hall where everyone was already eating and Lily slips in across from James.

"How did it go?"

"Good, he knows but said he won't say anything. Any problems?"

"No, everything went smoothly." After dinner and announcements James and Lily sought out the head boy and girl rooms that were connected by a smaller common room. "Are you giving Remus and Sirius the password?"

"That's up to you. If you're not comfortable with it then I won't."

"It's fine … they're not that bad."

"What did he do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did Sirius do if you think he's not that bad? You've always gotten on with Remus but usually you can't stand Sirius."

"He knows and his cousin sent some nausea pills that helped when they kicked in. Two in the morning and two in the afternoon should help me get through the days."

"Well that's good."

The first few days were tough on Lily as the rumor was going around school that she was pregnant and James was the father. She tried to squash them but everyone knew James had a crush on her so it was for nothing. One night after curfew and last rounds they sat in the common room studying.

"You know Lil, everyone's saying your carrying my baby."

"I know and I'm guessing things are different here because only muggle borns understand you can't force someone to stay with you because you're pregnant." James nods,

"When a magical baby is born they're name shows up on a list along with the parents so it's pretty easy to tell for sure once the baby's here. Most girls don't lie like that or at least I've never heard of it."

"Well … I keep telling them the baby's not yours and I hope it doesn't cause you any problems James. Whe your parents find out …?"

"They know I would step up and be the dad the baby needs. If I explain what's going on they will trust me that I'm telling them the truth. Mum will help you if you need anything like books and stuff."

"If she can do that it'd be wonderful but I don't want anyone to go to any trouble for me." James smiles,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just ignore the other students, as long as you know the truth that's all that matters and I'll let my parents know what's going on too." Lily nods,

"Thanks James," She went off to bed and James could hear her singing a lullaby. He didn't know who she was singing it to but he liked when he'd hear her singing. He didn't know what would happen with her and the baby but hoped she could live with her decision when the day came.


End file.
